


you can hear it (in the silence)

by Superlinh2701



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Basically, Fluff, M/M, enjoy! x, is this fluff or angst? cant decide, shoma uno on loving yuzuru hanyu
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superlinh2701/pseuds/Superlinh2701
Summary: Shoma Uno yêu Yuzuru Hanyu từ những cách thầm lặng nhất cho đến ồn ã nhất có thể.Cậu chỉ cần biết Yuzuru liệu có nghe thấy cậu hay không thôi.





	you can hear it (in the silence)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eggrater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggrater/gifts).
  * A translation of [you can hear it (in the silence)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161095) by [eggrater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggrater/pseuds/eggrater). 



> Chào mọi người!  
> Gần đây tớ có tâm trạng viết lách nên một mẩu truyện ngắn viết nhanh cho mọi người nè. Vẫn là mấy đoạn đối thoại nho nhỏ và thiên về miêu tả như thường thôi, nhưng tớ hi vọng các cậu sẽ thích! :D
> 
> Tiêu đề là từ bài hát You Are In Love - Taylor Swift (eeeee tớ dám chắc giờ các cậu biết tớ thích bài này đến chừng nào rồi)
> 
> Translator's note: Bản dịch tiếng Việt của you can hear it (in the silence).  
> Huhu tớ thích YuzuSho lắm ấy, yêu nhất trên đời là fic YuzuSho của vitenkatrash.
> 
> Special thanks to vitenkatrash for letting me translate your sweet story.

Shoma Uno yêu Yuzuru Hanyu từ những cách thầm lặng nhất cho đến ồn ã nhất có thể.

Có những ngày Shoma yêu Yuzuru ẩn sau những tiếng cười khúc khích trong những buổi phỏng vấn và những cái liếc mắt trong những buổi tập luyện. Cậu yêu Yuzuru trong những chuyến xe buýt đơn côi tĩnh lặng từ khách sạn đến sân băng thi đấu. Cậu yêu Yuzuru trong từng động tác chậm rãi, cơ thể trôi theo tiếng nhạc, lòng hi vọng rằng những cảm xúc của cậu có thể chạm đến Yuzuru.

Những ngày khác, Shoma yêu Yuzuru theo những cách ồn ã nhất có thể. Cậu yêu anh trong những cú flip bốn vòng và động tác cantilever cực khó, cậu yêu Yuzuru trong những bước chuyển tiếp phức tạp và trong tiếng reo hò của khán giả khi một trong hai hoàn thành phần biểu diễn. Cậu yêu anh khi tên hai người được xướng lên trong lễ trao giải, và những cái ôm nhẹ nhàng mà mạnh mẽ ở bục huy chương.

Với cả hai cách ấy, Shoma dành trọn trái tim yêu Yuzuru.

Đôi khi cậu tự hỏi liệu Yuzuru có nghe thấy những lời thì thầm của cậu không. Cậu tự hỏi liệu Yuzuru có nghe thấy những tiếng thét gào của cậu không. Tình yêu của cậu là cơn mưa bóng mây thoáng qua nhưng cũng có thể là tiếng sấm rền ồn ã nhất. Hay là Yuzuru yêu ánh mặt trời hơn? Trừ khi cậu tự mình hỏi Yuzuru, cậu sẽ tự vấn, thì thầm và thét gào suốt cả phần đời còn lại.

Yêu Yuzuru là những cái liếc vụng trộm và những khi con tim lỡ nhịp. Giá mà Yuzuru biết rằng những điều ấy giết chết Shoma ra sao mỗi lần anh đến bên giúp đỡ cậu. Những màn kết các buổi gala và những ice show mà họ phải cùng nhau nhảy múa tuyệt hơn rất nhiều khi có Yuzuru. Khi Shoma biết rằng nơi này có Yuzuru, lòng cậu an tâm lắm. Anh khiến cậu cảm thấy bình yên vô cùng.

Giá mà Yuzuru biết rằng đã bao nhiêu lần Shoma quên cả thở mỗi khi Yuzuru gần gũi trên mức đối với một người bạn. Đối với một người đàn anh. Ngay cả đối với người Shoma gọi bằng anh em trai. Cái con người này sao mà thân mật quá đáng, Shoma không hiểu nổi Javier làm sao chịu được trong suốt bao nhiêu năm như vậy. Có lẽ là vì Javier cũng thân mật và nhạy cảm như Yuzuru. Dẹp qua môt bên đi, Shoma nhất định phải tìm cách sống sót qua mỗi lần như thế.

Có lẽ là hai người còn cách nhau xa quá, đến mức Yuzuru _khó lòng_ để ý đến tiếng thét gào của cậu. Có lẽ cả hai đều đang chìm dưới nước nên Yuzuru chẳng thể nghe điều cậu cố nói. Hoặc có lẽ Yuzuru còn đang bận lắng nghe tiếng nói của một ai đó khác.

***

Huy chương Pyeongchang 2018 lủng lẳng trên cổ họ, cậu nhớ nụ cười của Yuzuru.

“Anh vui lắm, tụi mình đã làm rạng danh nước Nhật.”

Cậu nhớ tiếng cười rạng rỡ của Yuzuru sau bữa tiệc khi họ chơi game trong phòng Shoma. Cậu nhớ đã chìm vào giấc ngủ và đôi cánh tay mạnh mẽ bồng cậu lên giường. Cậu nhớ giấc mơ về đôi mắt thăm thẳm và hơi ấm cùng mùi hương không phải của mẹ.

Cậu nhớ tất cả những hạnh phúc và khổ đau mà cả hai đều đã vượt qua.

***

Thêm một cú flip bốn vòng. _Em yêu anh_. Lutz bốn vòng. _Em yêu anh. Chạm tới anh ấy đi. Chạm tới anh ấy đi_. Shoma biết Yuzuru đang dõi theo, vậy sao anh chẳng thể nghe thấy cậu? Là cậu chưa thét đủ to sao? Axel ba vòng. _Em yêu anh_ , lần này dịu dàng hơn một chút. Cậu chỉ muốn Yuzuru biết thôi, cậu không cần Yuzuru đáp lại tình cảm của cậu, mặc dù nếu được vậy thì tốt quá. Cậu chỉ cần chàng vận động viên lớn tuổi hơn kia biết thôi.

Tư thế kết thúc. Khán đài hò vang. _Nói với anh ấy đi, nói với anh ấy đi, nói với anh ấy đi._

“Làm tốt lắm, bài diễn thưởng lãm tuyệt vời ghê ta? Mọi người ai cũng phấn khích này.” Yuzuru cười toe. Shoma mỉm cười, khẽ _vâng_ một tiếng. Nhưng cậu chỉ muốn biết thôi. Yuzuru có nghe thấy cậu không? Tình cảm của cậu có chạm đến Yuzuru không?

Yuzuru bày tỏ cả lòng anh qua bài trượt nhưng Shoma không hề thấy câu trả lời nào.

***

Lại ở trong thang máy. Mọi thứ luôn thật quen thuộc mỗi khi có Yuzuru ở bên. Cậu nhấn nút thang máy. “Tầng mấy ạ?” Cậu hỏi.

“17.” Yuzuru mỉm cười.

Tiếng thì thầm _em yêu anh_ vang lên khi Shoma nhấn nút hộ anh. Ở trong thang máy yên tĩnh mà, đúng không? Shoma không cần phải thét gào ở nơi này, đúng không? Nhưng Yuzuru chẳng hề có nét bận tâm gì cả, nụ cười chưa lúc nào rời khỏi gương mặt anh trong khi đợi thang máy lên tới nơi.

“Gặp em sau nhé, Sho.” Anh nói trước khi đi.

Shoma vẫn chưa nhận được câu trả lời. Yuzuru không nghe thấy sao?

***

Shoma về lại Nagoya luyện tập, Yuzuru thì quay về Toronto.  Suốt mùa giải vừa rồi khó khăn quá, dù giờ đây Shoma đã đạt được danh hiệu cấp quốc tế, cậu vẫn thấy mệt mỏi và cậu hiểu rằng mình cần phải chuẩn bị cho mùa giải sau.

Shoma đang uể oải lướt quanh sân khi Mihoko cất tiếng gọi cậu. “Shoma.”

“Dạ, thưa cô?”

“Là ai đã làm tan nát trái tim em vậy?”

Shoma chớp mắt.

Đã gần 10 giờ đêm. Mọi người đều đã về hết. Sân băng tĩnh mịch và Shoma di chuyển một chút, tiếng lưỡi trượt lạo xạo trên mặt băng.

“Chẳng ai cả ạ.” Cậu mỉm cười. “Chí ít thì em chưa muốn nghĩ rằng người ta đã làm như vậy. Chưa, cho đến khi em có câu trả lời.”

“Em hiểu rằng em có thể trò chuyện với cô bất cứ lúc nào, phải không?”

Shoma gật. “Cảm ơn cô, huấn luyện viên.”

Cậu lướt đi.

***

Shoma nhận được câu trả lời ở Saitama.

Yuzuru kết thúc sự nghiệp bằng hai bài trượt hoàn mỹ, cả bài trượt ngắn lẫn tự do. Anh lấy lại vương miệng từ Shoma, một đoạn kết hoàn hảo. Và quan trọng nhất, Shoma đã nhận được câu trả lời.

Khi Yuzuru tiếp đất cú axel bốn vòng đầu tiên trên thế giới, Shoma chớp mắt. Cố gắng xử lý điều cú bật đó nói với cậu. Loop bốn vòng, axel ba vòng, salchow bốn vòng. Cậu tiếp nhận tất cả những thông điệp ấy, và tìm ra một lời nói lặp đi lặp lại. _Anh yêu em. Vô điều kiện. Anh yêu em. Anh yêu em. Anh yêu em._

Cậu chợt nhận ra có lẽ Yuzuru đã trả lời những câu hỏi của cậu từ lâu lắm rồi, nhưng chẳng bao giờ chạm tới cậu. Có lẽ không phải là tình cảm của cậu không chạm tới Yuzuru, mà là ngược lại.

Shoma không nhắc một lời về điều đó cho đến tận cuối tuần.

***

“Em nghĩ đến lúc em phải về phòng rồi.” Shoma tắt máy game, mỉm cười với Yuzuru. “Chúc mừng anh lần nữa nhé. Về kỉ lục thế giới, và tấm huy chương,”

“Shoma.” Chàng vận động viên trượt băng lớn tuổi hơn đang trông ra ngoài cửa sổ, ngắm nhìn đường phố nước Nhật. “Em có thể nghe thấy những thông điệp trong tĩnh lặng không?”

Shoma có thể thấy tim cậu bắt đầu đập mạnh hơn. “Em nghĩ là có.”

“Em có nghĩ khi chúng ta nói bằng một điều gì đó lớn lao và mạnh mẽ hơn cả ngôn từ, liệu người kia có đủ mạnh mẽ để nhận thấy không? Tình cảm của anh có chạm được tới họ không?”

“Em chắc là có đó.”

Im lặng, và rồi bị Yuzuru phá vỡ bằng chất giọng trầm.

“Tình cảm của anh có chạm được tới em không?”

Shoma đóng băng. Cậu nhìn chàng vận động viên lớn tuổi hơn quay lại, gương mặt dịu dàng, chẳng vương chút gánh nặng và kì vọng mà anh, một vận động viên trượt băng nghệ thuật tính tình hiếu thắng, đã mang theo suốt bao nhiêu năm trời. Vẫn là Yuzuru mọi khi Shoma quen biết, nhưng hoàn toàn khác biệt. Trông anh mới thật mạnh mẽ làm sao, lúc nào cũng vậy nhưng lần này, trong mắt anh lấp lánh một loại dũng khí khác.

Yuzuru sẵn sàng yêu rồi.

Chỉ cần Shoma cho phép nữa thôi.

“Có ạ.”

Đêm ấy, Shoma nhận ra rằng cậu chẳng cần phải thét gào hay thì thầm nữa.

Bởi vì dù không nói ra thành lời, Yuzuru cũng hiểu.

Trong tĩnh lặng, vẫn có thể nghe thấy nhau.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hú hét với tớ ở Twitter nha!! @emergency3A <3


End file.
